Entity
by Medalis
Summary: The ache returned, plaguing his core. He needed his twin, but for the sake of his children, he would attempt to stay away. ::Unicron/Primus, minor Slash::


_Warning! Minor Slash (Primus/Unicron)  
Inspired by Cyndi's story __**Beltane**__ and her Youtube video __**Celestial Balance. **_

**_I own nothing. _**

_( The ache returned, plaguing his core. He needed his twin, but for the sake of his children, he would attempt to stay away. ::Unicron/Primus, minor Slash:: )  
_

_**Entity  
(By Medalis-Chan)  
**_**  
**"_Has it faded?  
Are you bored with the life you've created?  
Would you sacrifice yourself  
To protect everything you own?  
'Cos it seems to me,  
That the more you have, the more you want,  
And the less you understand,  
How to love and let things go._"  
_- Break You Open, Aruna -  
_

On Cybertron, twins were considered miracles. Two beings from one Spark and one Protoform. Their minds and bodies would be linked, each capable of telepathy with the other, and the secret ability to merge their bodies into their 'true form'.

Scientists had long since tried to find how this miracle happened. They split sparks, but always killed the test subject. They split Protoforms, effectively destroying them. To this day, they still are unable to make a synthetic pair of twins.

Many religious leaders have preached that Primus himself had split the sparks, as a gift to his children. After all, who, or what, else could perform such an amazing feat? Certainly not any mortal being.

In truth, Primus, when he awoke every million or so years, created twins as a way of coping. He himself was one of two, and his own core ached to be with its other. But doing so would kill them both. They had been separated for so long, longer than creation, and becoming one would surely destroy both of them… and all they were connected to.

Cybertronians… Mini-Cons… everything they held close to their cores would be destroyed.

That didn't stop the ache, though. It continued, occasionally seeping into his creations and making a great sadness fall upon them. Soon, it began to happen so often that the war that plagued his creations… his _children_ would stop on the day it happened, and would not disappear for, at the longest, several years.

Whenever it happened, Primus wished he could just disconnect himself from his _wonderful_ children, merely to spare them his loneliness and sorrow. He wished he could just join with his other half and stop fighting with him, but _they_ would not let him.

Of course they wouldn't. Greedy beings, his creators were. Or they didn't realize how _torturous _an existence he lived; to never be one with his other half, and to eventually fade away… Truly a meaningless existence.

Yet… he knew, despite their distance and his other half's hatred, he knew he was an anchor keeping his twin from falling into true darkness, just as his other half was a weight that kept him from descending into true light. He seriously hoped his twin would never let go; the action would send them both into true light and true dark, respectively.

And throughout all this, the ache continued.

---

Occasionally, they met on peaceful terms. It was when their creators turned away from them, and some kind soul brought them together. He cherished these moments, when he could at least look at his twin.

On one of these few occasions, they met on the Astral Plane. Primus had taken a form similar to the one he used when he and his other half had fought. Instead, though, of that warlike form, he had chosen that of a feminine scholar. The only things that remained from his form in the physical world were his red eyes, the crown that rested upon his head, and the crystal in his chest that shone like a star.

His other half stood nearby, but he was in his war form. He was holding a helmet in his silver claws, the black streaks on his face revealed. He blinked, turning piercing red eyes to his other half.

They had only three similarities; their red eyes, the crowns on their heads, and the crystals that glowed brightly in their chests. Otherwise, they were as different as day and night, or as light and dark.

His other half stared for a few seconds before looking down at the swirling constellations under his feet.

"**Primus**." He finally said, gazing at his twin. The younger half took a few steps forward.

"**Unicron**." He replied, looking at his twin. Stars, he was _amazing_. Even in this war-like form, he contained a savage beauty that drew Primus to him like his children to the unknown. Perhaps it was the Darkness that rested in his twin's core attracting him.

"**To what do I owe this… **_**privileged**_** audience?**" Unicron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The younger half looked down at the spinning formations beneath him, trying to ignore the ache that plagued his core. It longed to join with its other.

"**I wished to see my other half.**" He finally replied, meeting eyes with his war-like twin.

Unicron scoffed, flashing fangs that would put even the Megatron of the Beast Wars to shame. "**Is that so? Or are you obeying that **_**ache**_** in our core?**"

The younger twin's eyes fell. He could not lie to his twin… his other half. Their minds were linked in a bond greater than even that of the most passionate bondmates.

"**You feel it too?**"

"**Of course not.**" Unicron said, toying with the seam in his helmet.

Primus smiled, and playfully chuckled. "**You **_**liar**_**.**"

Unicron glared, red eyes accented by exotic stripes burning into gentler red eyes. "**You are gaining mannerisms from the humans.**"

"**Is that a problem?**" Primus smiled, walking closer to his twin.

"**It is embarrassing!**" Unicron snapped, inching away from the younger. _Ah_, he was getting uncomfortable. His core must be aching to join, or his body was beginning to feel pain from their closeness.

"**Really? I find the humans quite **_**fascinating**_**.**" Primus said, laying a hand on his twin's shoulder. Small streaks of pain rocketed down his arm and the other's shoulder.

"_**Do not touch me.**_" Unicron growled, baring his fangs again. Primus merely smiled, his eyes glowing softly.

"**I missed you, brother.**" Arms wrapped around the golden twin's chest in an embrace. They both felt the sprouts of pain erupt from where they touched, but the younger didn't care anymore. He longed to be with his other half.

"**Let go of me.**" Unicron's eyes flared, although his face remained expressionless. "**You'll kill us both… not to mention your **_**brats**_**.**"

Primus' red eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was difficult to get him mad, but insulting his _children_… "**And what of the Mini-Cons?**"

Unicron flinched. War machines or not, the Mini-Cons were still parts of himself… Just like the Cybertronians were parts of his younger twin.

"**They mean nothing.**" Unicron's voice was icy.

Primus frowned sadly. Why did his brother hide his emotions? Especially around the one of the beings who cared more about him than really anything else? Sometimes he felt he would never understand his other half.

"**Stop saying that. I know you love them.**"

Pain erupted in his cheek, spreading to around his entire body. He felt his form being thrown back several feet, away from his brother, who had one clawed hand raised. The younger twin lifted a thin hand to his cheek, feeling warm blood drip down from the cuts. The same glowing liquid was splattered on the clawed servo, dripping down towards the spinning galaxies as Unicron rose from the defensive stance he had been in.

"**Primus, you are a **_**fool**_**. **" Unicron spat, shaking the blood from his clawed hand. It left burns on the silver hand, but the dark half showed no sign of pain. "_**You**_** were split from **_**me**_**. If we join cores, which we shall **_**not**_**, you would be the one to fade.**"

Primus simply stared at his brother, red eyes glowing sadly. "**I would not mind… ****It pains me to be away from you, my dark half.**"

"**It pains **_**both **_**of us to be near each other.**" Unicron growled, turning away. His fierce gaze traveled to an orb of orange metal with a ring. His physical form.

Primus, once again, was silent. He looked down at his brother's physical form, and the more godly form nearby. Amazing how Unicron managed to sculpt his physical form into one that resembled his apparent favorite godly form.

Unicron too was silent. He was used to it; he spoke only when needed. Rarely when he didn't need to. His brother, on the other hand, could talk for hours upon hours on end, about pretty much anything. Funny how he was split from himself, yet had traits he never used.

Before his exotic and savage brother could respond, Primus leapt forward, grabbed the warrior's collar and pressed his mouth against the dark god.

Spikes of pain erupted from both bodies, but even as Unicron tried to pull away, his brother hung on. The light half's tongue gently pressed against his twin's lips, begging for entrance. One soft tan hand gently let go of his collar, moving upward to run through the dark half's snow white hair, and pull his head down farther.

Unicron's hands, which had frozen up, twitched. He brought them up, pointing the clawed side towards the blue crystal in his brother's chest (which, he noticed, was moving closer to his green one), and pushed. Primus stepped backwards, momentarily thrown off balance. He blinked, and looked up at his twin.

Unicron's eyes burned, but the fiery glow seeming to be swallowed up by his white skin and black facial markings. He growled, baring his fangs again, and glared at Primus.

"**Do you have a **_**death wish**_**?**" he questioned, voice low.

"**No. But I do wish to be with you, my brother.**" The light half responded, his voice even.

"_**Don't call me your brother!**_" the next thing Primus knew, his twin had those sharp claws around his neck, tightening with every word that was hissed from the dark half's mouth. "_**You are merely a… a… an ACCIDENT! I was made before you! I am STRONGER, SMARTER, and MORE POWERFUL than you! You hide behind a race of weak robots, and only dare to show your face when they can't do anything! I roam the universe, and remind organics and robots alike that there IS a line between Mortal and God! Compared to me, you are NOTHING!**_"

Primus was silent. He hadn't seen his normally calm and collected brother mentally break since they fought. He watched as his brother let go of his neck, leaving him to stumble. The dark half flexed his claws, as if he was waiting for a fight.

Suddenly, Unicron calmed. But that was how his dark brother was; untouchable, immortal, unpredictable… Even his eyes had returned to their normal iciness. Those exotic red eyes turned to him, gazing without a word. When he spoke, it was in his normal voice.

"**Next time we meet, Primus, I won't let you leave with your form intact.**"

Unicron glowed, his wings twitching as green energy surrounded the dark god. He faded from sight.

Moments after the dark half was gone, Primus looked at himself. He still had that cut on his normally flawless cheek, not to mention burns on his torso. He felt his throat with his hand; the tan skin was burned and bleeding from where his other half's claws sunk into his skin.

He sighed silently, eyes softly glowing as he slowly faded from sight, returning to his physical form. And to eternal sleep.

At least the ache had faded… for now.


End file.
